Introspection of a Fractured Mind
by RilkaGreenRider
Summary: Cain muses on his expectations while in the suit, his release, and his friends. No pairing, though may be considered Cain/DG if you like. Rated T for mentions of violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man, nor am I affiliated with anyone who does own the rights. This was written purely for enjoyment and the author receives no money for this work. Sadly, the author receives no money for anything as she is currently a college student with large tuition debts.

A/N: I am currently looking for a beta to help me turn this one-shot into a longer story to explain how Cain survived as well as some explanations for other characters. In this case, I need a beta to bounce ideas off and check for plot holes. If interested, please email me at binarybabe10010 at yahoo. Thank you, and on with the fic.

Introspection of a Fractured Mind

Wyatt Cain rarely indulged himself with introspection these days. He feared if he stopped pushing himself into action his fractured mind might actually irreparably break. Only in moments like this with DG, Glitch, and Raw all within arms reach did he cautiously let his self control melt enough to actually think about the past. Jeb didn't understand why his father wanted–needed to be near his three unlikely friends. Cain understood Jeb's confusion; even Cain didn't fully understand. Nevertheless he remained with them, because only when he was with them did Cain feel whole.

How was it possible that Cain still lived? His survival puzzled even the newly re-brained Glitch. True that the Tin Suits held a stasis magic of a sort, but that magic was not meant to last so long. By all known magic and simple logic, Wyatt Cain should have died almost seven years ago. Yet somehow he survived all those years without food, water, air, or rest. Not only survived, but retained his muscle strength and physique. Bathing and shaving the extra growth of hair had been the only things necessary to restore his body to its previously healthy state. That puzzled the re-instated Tin Man as well. He'd been beaten so badly that only the goons holding his arms kept him from collapsing on the ground to die. The day the stasis magic expired, Cain had expected to die of his wounds. The day arrived, and the welcome blackness of death refused to take him.

Instead the captive felt his wounds healing and his pain dissipating. In what seemed like minutes to the man in the suit, his physical body had completely healed. It almost seemed as though a Healer somehow managed to reach inside the tin suit to heal him. The banishment of his physical wounds only forced Cain to focus on his mental and emotional anguish. Now with full strength he pounded on the walls of his prison, fighting desperately to escape and save his family. Bloodied hands and feet healed only to break open again. Primal screams ripped from his throat until he could no longer make sound. Yet damaged vocal cords repaired themselves time and time again. He battled until his body broke down, then waited for it to repair itself so he could battle again.

With every failed escape attempt another piece of his heart died. With every repetition of the loop, his hope faded. With every scream, every meaty thud of a blow landing, every grunt of exertion Cain's willpower cracked just a bit more. As the loop began again he slumped against the back and side of the suit. Powerless. He was utterly powerless to protect the ones he loved. Slowly his eyes closed as the former Tin Man reached the limit of his internal strength. Despair crept inside his mangled heart, shrouding it in darkness for the rest of eterni-

"Cain?" A voice, soft and sweet, woke him from his dark memories. Large blue eyes stared at him with an air of childlike innocence he knew for the mask it was. DG may have been many things, but not a child. He called her kid occasionally to give voice to the affection he felt but could not bring himself to show. Just as her voice shouting awoke him from the despair in his final moments in the suit, so to her voice called him back from losing himself in memories of the past. Ice blue eyes focused on the young Princess. She had been sleeping on his duster last time he'd checked, just as she had on the journey when they'd first met. A quick glance told him that Glitch and Raw were still involved in their argument over what to cook for dinner. Glitch wanted roasted apples with apple cider. Raw wanted to eat food, not fruit. Cain hoped Raw won the argument, because otherwise Cain would have to smack some sense into the royal advisor. A soft sigh drew his attention once more, reminding him that DG needed his attention.

"Need something, kid?"


End file.
